The Archives
The Archives is a sprawling museum contained within its own demiplane and houses innumerable pieces of art, relics, and curiosities that are on display for the public. Visitors are encouraged to participate in hands-on workshops, sit in on lectures, and take educational classes. Demiplane Properties The demiplane on which the Archive is situated is tucked neatly into the astral plane. Along the border of the demiplane is a solid wall that seems as though you're touching the sky. This is, of course, mostly illusion. The day and night cycles are a mirror of those in Fiend's Reach, including the exact position of the stars. Seasonally, it's always spring with a healthy balance of sun and rain. Beyond the borders of the museum sits a sizable lake. People are asked not to disturb its dark, murky waters. Entrance The grand foyer of the museum sets the tone for the rest of the visit. White, marble walls lead up to high, vaulted ceilings and the tiled floor looks to be made of pieces of colorful glass. An information booth is manned by several ticket agents who are more than happy to help new visitors find their way and assign them a tour group. Art Wing - Main Floor This wing of the museum is dedicated to art of every medium, though stone sculptures and oil paintings are the most numerous in the collection. While this gallery tends to be eclectic in its organization, a few areas have been sectioned off for specific pieces. Ancient Art This section of the art wing is focused on the art of ancient cultures. Through a window you can watch as artists work to restore damaged pieces. Shelynite Art In order to honor the patron god of beauty and art, this section is filled with art portraying Shelyn or made in her honor. Local Art To help promote burgeoning artists, this area is an ever shifting space local artists can apply to use for a week long showing of their work. Cultural Wing - Main Floor The smallest wing of the museum features historical documents, dated examples of fashion, and other reminders of earlier times. Children and adults can try on replicas of old armor, clothes, and (blunted) weapons. Saltborn This area is dedicated to documenting the heroic deeds of the Saltborn, as well as providing information and speculation on the unique phenomena surrounding wash-ups. Religious Wing - Main Floor Though a large portion of the museum's main floor is dedicated to religious artifacts, it's split into numerous smaller sections devoted to specific deities, influential outsiders, and other forms of worship. The only god notably unmentioned through the entire display is the Scarecrow. Arcane Wing - Main Floor Possibly the most popular exhibit the Archive has to offer, the arcane wing boasts an extensive collection of magical oddities and enchantments. Although frequently overlooked for the more flashy wondrous items, the most valuable display in the arcane wing is a bookcase filled with the donated spellbooks of late wizards and arcanists. Young Mages Young Mages is an after-school program for youth enrolled in arcane academies. They have a small, open classroom within the arcane wing and learn practical skills, like the proper handling of a cursed item, through firsthand experience. Older members of the program earn extra credit by assisting the mages in maintaining displays. Summoning Chamber A large, inward facing magic circle of inlaid silver dominates the white marble floor of this spacious room. Along the walls are shelves of objects known to make evil creatures shy away. At the door, a sign is posted with the conjuration demonstration schedule. Greenhouses - Main Floor An assortment of mundane and magic plants with special growing needs fill this warm, humid solarium. On warm, rainy days the walls that separate the courtyard from the greenhouse are left open to allow fresh, natural air to cycle through. Courtyard - Main Floor The courtyard is an open air green space with meticulously planted greenery that reflects Luxira's favorite constellation. Event Rooms - Main Floor Just off the courtyard are several large ballrooms that private parties are able to rent out. Each room has an assortment of tables, chairs, linens, and table service for up to 250 guests. Amphitheaters - Second Floor The amphitheaters are primarily used for lectures and demonstrations that attract large numbers of visitors. The planetarium show is the most popular and runs every 2 hours during peak season. The museum often invites guest lecturers to speak in these amphitheaters. Classrooms - Second Floor Most of these classrooms are rented out to clubs and community groups as spaces to host their meetings. The classrooms are divided by partitions that can be easily slid open to create larger spaces for larger groups. Scheduled hands-on educational activities that achieve learning through play are open throughout the day in these rooms and welcome participants of all ages to get involved. Offices - Second Floor The museum's administrative staff keep their offices on site. They're all equipped with a large corner desk, comfortable chairs, and appropriate storage. Staff are allowed to customize their space as they see fit, so long as they put things back and all damages are mended should they no longer be using the office. Observatory - Upper Dome Unsurprisingly to any who have met Luxira, the most expensive room in the museum is dedicated to astronomy and features a massive telescope for stargazing. The telescope, when not in use, also functions as a massive orrery whose celestial bodies levitate about the vast room to properly denote the passage of planets and stars. When its telescopic properties are needed, the pull of a lever or a minor effort of magical will is sufficient to revert it to its functional state, causing the planets and stars of the orrery to literally align for the stargazer's convenience. Library - Lower Level Beneath the main floors of the museum is what can only be described as a hoard of books on every topic imaginable. Sliding ladders roll across tracks to make the tops of the towering shelves accessible. In the back of the library, scribes, students, researchers, and authors work tirelessly on written projects. Printing presses are open for public use with supervision of a librarian. Vaults and Storage - Lower Level Either too delicate or too dangerous for public display, some pieces are kept under lock and key within the vaults. Those with proper credentials can access these mysterious rooms, though not without a security escort. The storage rooms are much less secretive, as that's simply where things are stored for rotating exhibits or if they have simply not yet made their way to the display cases. Menagerie - Outside A collection of animals are kept in controlled habitats behind the museum where the animals can safely be exposed to fresh air and sunlight. Every animal is humanely kept in a spacious environment that closely mimics their natural territory. All animals kept here are in rehabilitation programs and under supervision. When an animal is once again fit for the wild, it's released and a new animal is cycled in. Harassing the animals in anyway will get a visitor expelled from the museum without warning. Gardens - Outside Surrounding the museum are vast gardens and impressive fountains and water displays. Pathways weave their way around the area and in various spots, you can find informative signs about the various trees, flowers, and other greenery. Cafe - Outside Located in the front of the museum is a covered patio with a small cafe that serves all manner of teas, coffees, lattes, and similar drinks.